Mute Girl With A Voice
by ninjamidori
Summary: They didn't believe her when she tried to tell them the truth. She was crazy, she was wrong...then she was mute. But she had friends by her side, ready to do whatever it took to help the mute girl find her voice. Inu/Kag Mir/San
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIIIIIIGHT! FINALLY! Me and SexyxAngelx09 have been working on this for a while! I also want to thank SexyxAngelx09 for being so patient with me... I've had a lot of problems while trying to get this first chapter done. . **

**ENJOY, and please REVIEW! It is MOST appreciated! I can't fix what I don't know about!**

_**SexyxAngelx09 here, I want to thank Ninjamidori for being so supportive and making my ideas flourish, if it wasn't for her, you guys would not have this story. If you guys really like this story then watch out for more stuff, I got ideas flying in my head.**_

_They're wrong, she's not a killer, and I'll show them all the truth!_

~Chapter One: **The New Girl**~

"Look at her, she's so pathetic. All she does is walk around, doing nothing. It's like she's not even there. Oh, and did I mention she's a mute? Thank God, they finally got her to shut up about her mother not being a killer. I hear they used shock treatment on her," the head of the group commented to the new girl as they walked by the aforementioned' mute girl'.

The new girl looked at the mute and noticed she seemed not to have heard what the girl said about her. That or she just didn't care anymore. Then the mute girl turned to look at the new girl and just for a moment the newbie thought she saw pity in the mute girl's eyes before her blank look slid back into place.

The group kept on walking, until the new girl suddenly bumped into a few jocks, and fell onto the ground. She apologized and got up, but no one noticed. She looked around and saw them all standing around, like there was going to be a show. The new girl followed their eyes and realized they were watching the mute girl with mocking eyes, enjoying a silent joke that looked like it was going to be shared with the world any second.

_What the heck?_

She saw what they were laughing at when the mute girl opened her locker and out fell a lot of backpacks that she used and carried around for different things. Papers scattered everywhere, and laughter erupted from the students all around. The mute girl knelt down and started to clean up the mess. She didn't bother paying attention to any one's laughter; it was as if this was a routine thing. The new girl just stood there watching the mute girl, while everyone else left to go to their class.

"She wasn't always like this," a sad male voice spoke up from behind the new girl, startling her. "The name's Miroku Houshi. What's your name New Girl?"

"Sango Taijiya. What's her name?" Sango dared to ask, glancing at the girl stuffing her backpacks into her locker.

"Kagome Higurashi, though it's best if you don't say her name at all. You might not get in with the Pack if you pity her," Miroku replied cautiously.

"Why?" Sango asked, frowning in confusion.

"The bell just rang; come on, I'll show you to your first class. It's the same as mine." Miroku stated, dodging the question about Kagome. He grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her down the hallway; she blushed at the contact, and then looked back at Kagome. She frowned when she noticed the mute girl had disappeared. Sango wondered how Kagome could just disappear like that. Her mind was filled with thoughts on finding out information on the girl, but it looked like she was a taboo. It seemed like this Miroku guy knew something about her though…

"Sango! Oh my God, what are you doing with _him_? He's the leader of the mute girl's followers!" The head of the Pack exclaimed. She rushed over to Sango's side, to 'rescue' her from Miroku's presence. She glared at him, then smiled sweetly at Sango. "Always stay with us and you'll have no problems."

"Sorry, um, Kikyo right? I got separated from the group. He was kind enough to show me where my first class was, since we have the same one." Sango said flippantly. Inside her head she was doing a victory dance, Miroku _did_ know about Kagome! He was one of her best friends! That meant he was her best way to get information.

Before Miroku left Sango's side, he put a piece of paper in her backpack, and zipped up the pocket. Sango felt at a loss when Miroku walked away, leaving her with Kikyo and her crew, but she knew she had to play this off for a little while, if she wanted to solve the mystery on Kagome. She had a feeling something was not right with these people, and that it was time to take Kikyo and her crew down a few notches… maybe even all the way down.

…

Kagome sat at her desk, blankly staring at the work the teacher had given the class. She could feel the new girl's eyes every time she glanced back at her. It was getting quite annoying, but she couldn't voice the fact it was irritating her… she saw Miroku lean over the isle and say something to her. Most likely he caught the fact she kept staring, and was telling her it was annoying to Kagome. Kagome would have smiled if she could. What would she do without Miroku and his mood reading senses?

Before class Miroku had informed Kagome that the new girl, Sango, was wondering about her. She seemed different from the rest of the new girls; all they wanted was to be a part of the Pack, and listen to the ever going gossip about the 'Mute Girl'. Sango, however, seemed quite genuine in her quest to learn the real story from Miroku. Miroku wouldn't talk; Kikyo had made sure of that. He might know the most, but he wouldn't break an oath. No matter how much Sango wished he would. She looked down at the book she always had with her and glared at it. They may have shut her up for awhile, but it wouldn't be for much longer if she had her way.

…

Miroku leaned back across the aisle before Kikyo and her Pack looked back. Sango just couldn't get the hint to drop the subject about Kagome. He told her to stop constantly glancing back, but she was so stubborn. He had seen the quick flash of irritation in Kagome's eyes earlier, and wanted to help them both. No matter what anyone thought of Kagome, she hadn't lost her spirit. She only hid it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sango find his note from earlier and hoped she would get the hint and not say anything about it.

He may be overstepping his boundaries, and maybe being a little impatient, but he was tired of waiting for the right person to come and help Kagome fight back. It seemed like Sango was the girl to do it, and he hoped he wasn't wrong. He wanted the old Kagome back. He was tired of only getting the girl he once knew when they had practice. And even then she wasn't the same. He was hoping that all this hard work would pay off; they needed to prevail. Kagome would be Queen Bee once again.

…

Sango peeked at the note that she found in her backpack, wondering how it got there. She glanced at Miroku sitting in the desk next to her, then back at the note. She didn't recognize the writing, but she had a feeling it was his. All it had was an address and a time: 1802 Haven Avenue, 6 p.m.

Sango didn't know if she could trust Miroku, but… her curiosity was peaked. She wanted to know what he wanted to show her, and maybe she could get some answers about what happened to Kagome. Glancing at Miroku again, she caught his eye and gave him a quick wink.

She would _definitely_ go.

…

Kagome Higurashi spent the first half of the hour dutifully listening to the teachers lecture; she spent the second half doodling in her book. She drew a variety of flowers: roses, tulips, cherry blossoms, violets, and lilies. She made sure to arrange them beautifully. There were roses climbing up the page, with cherry blossoms falling from the sky. She had drawn a pond, with lilies scattered around it. Behind the pond was a field of tulips and violets. In the middle of the page, drawn in beautiful calligraphy, were two words:

Some Day.

When the bell rang, Kagome closed her book. She stared at the cover for a second, at the beautiful cherry blossom tree engraved on the leather. Then she grabbed the rest of her things and walked out of the room. She contemplated the rest of her day as she walked slowly to her next class.

_Practice till late, then pick up Sota from tutoring, go home, cook dinner… on second thought, maybe we'll get pizza tonight…_

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the boy in front of her until she knocked into him. Startled, she looked up to the face of her used to be crush -and now stalker- Hojo.

_Crap._

She stared blankly at him as he apologized profusely.

"Oh! Higurashi, I'm so sorry!" He cried out, his face turning beet red.

Kagome waited impatiently for him to move… she didn't have time to listen to his idiocy. Seeing that he wasn't going to start walking any time soon, she rolled her eyes and maneuvered around him. He didn't notice; he was too busy still apologizing to her.

She gave an inaudible sigh and walked into her next class, slipping into her seat at the back of the room.

She reached into her bag and got out her notebook. She idly started doodling in it. Suddenly there was a thud next to her, and she looked to her left to see Kikyo sitting there, acting as if nothing happened. She glanced around the room, then glared at Kagome with a fire in her eyes.

"Stay away from the new girl, Higurashi," she said, and then got up before anyone could see the exchange.

Kagome just stared blankly ahead, determined not to acknowledge the Pack Leader. For the entire class, she just kept looking straight ahead at the white board. The teacher didn't notice; she had learned to ignore her strange behavior... the girl had been through a lot, after all. It was expected for her to zone out a bit during the day.

The bell rang, and Kagome quietly began to gather her things.

"Kagome, would you come here? I have something for you," The teacher called out to her, a kind smile on her face.

Kagome looked blankly at the teacher but walked up to her desk.

"I was very pleased with your essay, Kagome. I believe you should apply for the Hawthorne Studies Scholarship," the teacher said, handing her a graded version of her 'pleasing' essay, plus the entire packet for the scholarship.

Kagome kept staring at the teacher, then took the offered papers and nodded curtly to establish she got the message. She might apply, she might not.

She walked out of the classroom without any more distractions… unfortunately, the peace didn't last long.

Hojo appeared before her once more, blushing furiously. He looked like he had been waiting outside her class, _again_; he had done that many times before.

_HE'S SUCH A STALKER! CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!_

She wanted to scream; she shouldn't have to deal with this!

_GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU IDIOTIC WIMP!_

Of course, she couldn't say anything… she was 'mute'. So she watched in contempt as he just stood there, eyes on the ground, face on fire. She was about to move around him like she did earlier, but then he started to speak.

"So, Higurashi… I uh, I wanted to ask you…" he whispered, twiddling his thumbs nervously, "if, um, you might want to go to a movie with me this Saturday?"

She momentarily froze, startled.

_Did he just…?_

She composed herself; Kagome Higurashi was never caught off guard… not anymore. She rolled her eyes, making Hojo frown.

"Higurashi? Are you… okay?" he asked, sounding concerned

She glared at him, freaking him out a bit. Then she rolled her eyes again, making him frown even more.

"Higurashi?"

She grimaced and looked at her cell phone…checking the time.

"Higurashi, what is it?" he muttered, this time sounding less concerned and more annoyed.

She could see he was starting to get angry, her actions frustrating him. She raised an eyebrow, and turned to walk away… until he grabbed her arm.

"Hey, answer me when I'm talking to you! Don't be such a bitch Kagome!" He snapped, quiet enough for no one but her to hear him. He had a reputation to uphold after all; Hojo wasn't one to lose his temper.

Kagome's mouth twisted into a scowl, and she whirled around to glare at him. Her eyes were on fire, boring into his. His mouth fell open at the look on her face, and fear leaked its way into his eyes.

He started to speak, but before he could get anything out, Kagome wrenched her arm out of his grasp and walked away. She got lost in the crowd, slipping in between random people. She slipped into the girls bathroom, the one that was always empty. Striding to the sink, she splashed water onto her face, looking up to stare at her reflection.

She watched as a single tear paved its way down her cheek.

_Why now?_

She stayed there for a moment, taking deep breaths. Crying never solved anything.

Deciding she had been stalling long enough, she dried her face with a paper towel and slipped out the door. She wandered down the hall, her eyes never leaving the ground. She saw her locker, and walked over to it. She then braced herself for the daily ritual of all her supplies falling out.

No matter how many times she organized her locker, someone still managed to get in and mess everything up. It had gone on for so long, that now she didn't even bother cleaning up the debris.

_Why should I? They're the ones who made the mess, they should clean it up. It doesn't even matter anyway._

On cue, as soon as she opened her locker, everything fell out. She quietly grabbed what she needed to take home and stuffed everything else back in, ignoring all the laughs the spectacle caused.

_ It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter…_

Straightening up, she strode out of the school and started the long trek home.

…**...**

Sango walked down the barren street in the bad part of town, trying to ignore the trash and debris littering the sidewalk. She noticed, as she traveled down the street, that many residents of the surrounding houses shut their doors or blinds when she went by. She frowned and looked down at her pale pink ensemble.

_I'm gonna need a whole new wardrobe... especially if I'm gonna be hanging out here more often._

It took a while to locate the house with the same address as was written on the note. She stood outside the rickety gate that barely stayed closed, wondering if she should go knock on the door or not.

Not one to back out of any plans, she opened the gate and walked up to the door. She looked at the rusted doorbell and figured that knocking would be a better option.

She knocked three times, wincing at the hollow sound it made. She waited nervously, till suddenly she could hear shuffling from behind the closed door. She waited a few seconds, then jumped when she heard a deep voice sound behind the door.

"Who is it?"

…**...**

**TADA! Whatcha think? Please review, and tell me if we should continue!**

**-The Green Ninja & SexyxAngelx09**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ending of Previous Chapter:**

She knocked three times, wincing at the hollow sound it made. She waited nervously, till suddenly she could hear shuffling from behind the closed door. She waited a few seconds, then jumped when she heard a deep voice sound behind the door.

"Who is it?"

…**...**

~Chapter 2: **New Recruit**~

Sango had to take a moment to collect her thoughts; where was she? What was she doing? Her heart was thundering almost painfully in her chest, and her knuckles were white from clenching her fists so tightly. She nearly screamed when she heard that voice from behind the door repeat its question.

"Who is it? Is anyone there?" It grumbled, sounding vaguely annoyed.

Sango took a deep breath, and tried to reply to the question... but all that came out was:

"Uhh, ahh, I- uhh, hmm, uhh-"

The door swung open to reveal a tall, dark, mouth-watering morsel of a male. He scowled at Sango, his arms crossed in a defiant pose. He tapped his foot impatiently, almost growling at her. She just stood there, staring at his ice blue eyes... until she felt an unwelcome sensation on her rear.

"Pervert!" Sango cried, swinging around to hit whoever was touching her ass. She looked down to see Miroku, lying sprawled on the ground. His eyes were open, but it was obvious he was in no state to respond to her accusations; Sango imagined she could see swirls in the depths of his violet eyes.

"Damn pervert," The blue eyed male said before looking back at Sango in annoyance. "Who are you?" he asked almost rudely.

"Sango. That 'damn pervert' invited me," Sango said confidently, finally getting her bearings. She threw a glare down towards Miroku just for emphasis.

"So the new girl has a name. Yeah, well. Just get in here before anyone sees you." The guy strode out the door, grabbed Miroku, and dragged him into the house. Sango followed behind him, remembering to turn and shut the door.

Once it was closed and locked, she whirled around excitedly, not wanting to wait another second to see the interior of the mystery house... her jaw dropped at what she saw.

The room was lavishly furnished, for being on the wrong side of town. The walls were painted a soft cream color, giving the room a safe atmosphere. The windows had black velvet drapes, and the couches were black leather, covered in red throw pillows. The couches were surrounding a big screen TV, and an adjoining shelf held a plunder of video games. The man unceremoniously threw Miroku at one of the couches, then sat down on the one to the side of it. Sango decided sitting with the man would be safer than sitting with Miroku. The blue eyed boy picked up a game controller, and resumed his game.

"Names Kouga, by the way." He said out of the blue. Sango grinned.

"Nice. Hey, so, who lives here?" Sango asked, noticing Miroku finally waking up from his daze. She frowned at him, making sure to scoot out of his vicinity. He didn't notice; he was too busy trying not to sink into the plush black couch.

"We all do..." he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. There was already a bruise emerging... great.

"Who's we?"Sango asked, getting slightly impatient. She glanced at Kouga, who seemed totally focused on his game. She looked back at Miroku when he spoke again.

"Kouga, Shippo, Souta, Kagome and I," Miroku sighed, giving up on soothing his aching head. He sat up and grabbed another controller that was beside his head. He quickly challenged Kouga to a battle, and the boy obliged with due speed. The traded insults as they played; apparently Kouga was a longtime champion of this particular pastime.

Sango was struck by how normal all this was. It definitely wasn't what she had been expecting... she bit her lip as she mulled over how different this place was from the atmosphere at school. It felt completely relaxed, which was a welcome change from all of the day's tensions. Then she replayed what Miroku had said to her. She frowned in confusion.

"Who are Shippo and Souta?" Sango queried, while still watching the boys battle on the game.

"Shippo is my cousin-GODDAMMIT MIROKU STOP CHEATING!- and Souta is Kagome's little brother." Kouga distractedly answered, performing a spin kick to Miroku's video game character.

"No!" Miroku wailed as he lost the match, wincing as Kouga did a victory dance.

"Thats what you get for cheating, pervert!" He drawled, grinning like a madman. Then he pumped his fist in the air. "WOO, STILL THE CHAMP BABY!"

Sango stared, her eye beginning to twitch.

_Really now? It's just a game..._

There was noise on the stairs, and Sango immediately looked over to see what had caused it. She was wary; she didn't know these people, after all. Maybe Miroku, but she'd only met him just that morning. It never hurt to be cautious.

Sango bit her lip and twisted in her seat, trying to get a better view of the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw the source of the previous noises; she had figured she couldn't be surprised anymore. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

Kagome walked down the carpeted stairs, dressed in a pair of chained pants and a guns and roses top. She was concentrating on some papers in her hand, mouthing words to herself absentmindedly.

Kagome looked up, freezing when she noticed the new girl sitting on the couch. She looked over to the men on the couch and rolled her eyes, walking over to stand in front of Miroku. When he finally noticed her, she made a point of whacking him upside the head.

"Ouch Kagome, I already have a bruise from when Sango hit me today!" Miroku whined.

Kagome just stared at him, asking him silently what the 'new girl' was doing there. His violet eyes lit up in understanding.

"Oh yeah, I asked Sango here because it seemed to me like she had some music talent... and we need some help." Miroku hesitantly replied to the silent question. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear as innocent as possible. He jumped when Sango's voice popped up from right next to him; with Kagome's icy stare distracting him, he hadn't noticed Sango switching her seat.

"Really, you guys are in a band? How does that work?"

"Well we usually like to play at least 3 times a week... but we have to be careful since no one knows that we're a band. It gets kind of difficult sometimes, but whatever. As long as we can still play, we'll do whatever it takes," Miroku grinned, no longer focused on the still gloating Kouga.

Kagome watched Sango with a slight interest. She could sense her curiosity, and something else just underneath the surface... this must have been the 'talent' Miroku was speaking of. Kagome's eyes softened, and she silently thanked Miroku for inviting Sango Something about her showed Kagome she could trust her, so she took a leap of faith and did the unspeakable.

"What instrument do you play?"

The entire room seemed to freeze. Kouga stopped gloating, and Miroku's hand froze just inches away from Sango's butt. Sango just sat there with a stumped expression, while everyone else watched her reaction. After a few seconds, she snapped out of it and smiled happily.

"I was right, SWEET!" Sango cried out, doing a slight happy dance from her position on the couch.

The two boys gave each other startled looks, and slowly scooted away from the girl. Kagome frowned and furrowed her brows, annoyed that her question had been ignored.

"Sango, you didn't answer my question," Kagome murmured, her voice slightly husky. She watched as said girl stopped and put on a guilty look.

"Well, I play the piano, or i guess the keyboard..." Sango said, nervously fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, another voice interrupted her.

"I knew she was the right person! She's TOTALLY what we've been missing!" Miroku exclaimed , picking up Sango and twirling her. She yelped and blushed, clutching his shoulders tightly. Kagome watched as his hand slowly moved lower, and rolled her eyes when she heard the resounding slap echo throughout the room.

Somewhere else in the house, thumps could be heard, followed shortly by groans.

A door opened soon after, revealing two very angry looking boys. They glared across the room at Miroku, who yelped and dropped Sango unceremoniously on the ground. She landed on her feet, then openly stared at the two boys. She noticed that one of the boys looked a lot like Kagome, and the other was obviously a fox kitsune, with red hair so bright it was almost orange.

"Miroku!" They screamed, launching themselves at the him with a vengeance. They started to chase him, one with a baseball bat and the other using kitsune fire.

The three older ones watched as the boys chased him, Kouga laughing and taunting the poor Miroku. Sango had her video recorder -she carried it with her everywhere- and she was taping it while giggling uncontrollably. Even Kagome cracked a smile. The boys stopped when Miroku was stuck on the ceiling, hanging from the ceiling fan.

When the laughter died down, and Kouga finally got Miroku down from the ceiling, the gang sat down with their two new additions.

"Hey, who's this?" the red-headed boy asked, glancing at Sango. She smiled gently at him.

"I'm Sango. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Souta," the other boy said, pointing to himself, " and this here is Shippo. Nice to meet you, Sango."

Sango smiled wider and nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Souta!"

"Hey guys, how about we practice now? Since we got Sango here... I'm sure she'll want to hear us play before even considering joining us." Kouga said, rocking forward towards the edge of the couch.

" ready to hear us rock out, Sango?" Miroku smirked, winking at the girl. "We're really not bad; ask the boys, they'll vouch for us. Right guys?" he said, while looking at the two boys. His smirk grew more pronounced when he saw they were glaring at him.

"We would rather fry you in the deep fryer for waking us up." Shippo said, Souta nodding at the sentiment.

"Hey guys, I have a brother your same age, you probably met him today, Kohaku." Sango said , trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Your Haku's sister? Awesome!" Souta yelled while the boys did a happy dance, similar to Miroku's. The group sweat dropped; they obviously hung out _way_ too much with Miroku.

"Alright, enough! Lets get to practicing," Kouga lead the group down to the basement. Sango noticed it looked well kept, and spotless. All the instruments had their place, and there was even a hang out spot. Sango guessed that was where they wrote all their music.

"Ignorance." Kagome whispered while she got in place, the guys setting up their equipment. Souta and Shippo sat on one of the couches beside Sango, ready to watch the show.

…**...**

The Darkness hadn't always been something he enjoyed.

There had been a time when it had frightened him, with its secrets and shadows. There had been a time when he stayed up all night because his fear threatened to choke him in his sleep. He was pathetic back then; pathetic enough to cower at night, pathetic enough to ask for help when he thought there was something he couldn't handle. Pathetic enough to fall in love.

Yes. He, Naraku, had very stupidly fallen in love.

That had only served to make him even more pathetic than before; suddenly, he wanted a family, a future, an endless amount of time to stay by her side.

The breaking of his heart was what caused him to change inside.

The silence of his darkened study was interrupted when the door was slowly inched open, and the pale face of his daughter was revealed.

"Daddy, I'm home..." she whispered, stepping inside and gently closing the door. She knew not to be too loud; the consequences were dire, and not something she'd ever like to go through again.

Ever.

"Welcome home, Kikyo. I trust your day went well." He murmured, his voice so low she had to strain to hear him.

"Actually, Daddy, thats what I wanted to talk about... you know how I mentioned that a new girl was coming today? Well, the thing is... she seems really curious about... _her_." Kikyo muttered, while sitting down on the plush couch in front of the lit fireplace. She couldn't see her father; he was hidden in the shadows. That was normal for her. Her father had a thing for darkness...he always had.

Which is why it made her freeze when he stepped up to her, hands behind his back. She flinched and broke out into a cold sweat; he never got this close, unless he meant to cause pain... she knew it had been a bad idea to bring up that stupid girl. She nibbled on her lower lip and stared at him, trying to ignore her fear. She payed close attention to the thoughtful expression on his face. Her eyes widened when the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

Daddy never smiled.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to make sure she stays away from her now, won't you?"

…**...**

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I really didn't mean for this to happen... but both me and ForeverxWeird (formerly SexyxAngelx09) are veeeeerry busy right now...we are trying to get a LOT of things done and ForeverxWeird is in the process of moving cities. We're really sorry for the long wait, but I'm sure you guys understand when things happen they happen. ^^;;**

_**Personal note from ForeverxWeird: I am going through a lot more now than before, having to move several times in the last month because of trying to better myself and a teenager's high school drama. With ninjamidori's help im getting through this tough time. Soon me and her will be around each other more often and we will be bringing you even more amazing stories. **_

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell us how much you want to read more! We've already started talking about Chapter 3! And thank you to the people who DID review the first chapter; chahiro in love 101 & CityOfFallenAshes! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**-The Green Ninja & ForeverxWeird**


	3. Chapter 3

He was going to explode.

It was so hard to restrain himself -_yeah I'm fine, Mom_- and every second that went by -_its cool, I completely understand_- was another second ticked off his timer. He tried to focus, maintain his breathing like Myoga taught him -_I swear, I'll be okay_- but he could tell that he was about to lose control. He tried harder, harder -_Sango's great, I've been missing her anyway_- but all he could see was red, bleeding through his vision, polluting all his senses, and it took him a minute to realize that the copper taste in his mouth was his own blood.

"Inuyasha, are you listening to me?"

FUCK.

He didn't even respond; he couldn't, he wouldn't.

_Can't except it._

DAMMIT.

He had to get out of here, _escape, because she's getting rid of you anyway, it's because you look like dad, too much like dad, she can't stand it anymore, it's killing her_...

Running insanely fast up the stairs, slamming the door, because the scars are surfacing now, the red setting him on fire, because FUCK if his demon side wasn't taking him over, _that's why she's getting rid of you, you're dangerous, you could hurt her, hurt your own mother..._

And now he's ripping up the walls, tearing out his hair, and he wants to scream, but he can't because his mom is banging on the door, _shecaresshecaresshecaressher eallydoesstopbeingstupidyouk nowshelovesyoushitshitSHIT, _and he can hear her tears, her sobs, and _YOU'RE CAUSING THAT YOU FUCKTARD ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?_

**No**.

And in that moment, everything freezes.

Because now he can smell it.

It hangs all around his doorway, settling into the nooks and crannies and making him want to puke.

Sickness.

No, not just that.

Death.

Holy fuck.

And now he runs to the door, tries to open it, but its not enough, and then the door is lying on the floor, and she's looking up at him, and he can SEE IT, her pale skin and sunken cheeks that he never noticed before because _she's okay, she's always been okay, she's always gonna be okay, she's the strongest person I know, _but now he could feel everything crumbling all around him because she _wasn't_ okay.

"Mom," he whispered, unable to keep his voice from breaking.

He collapses in front of her, tears streaming down his face, because he just doesn't care enough to contain them. He stares at the ground, then slowly moves his gaze up to her hands. They're bony, pale, shaking. His eyes move up, and he realizes those words could be used to describe her whole body.

Bony. Pale. Shaking.

Dying.

Oh God.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha..."

She reached for his hand, stroking it and unfurling his fingers from the fist he didn't even know he made. He stared at the blood pooling in his palm, the half moon cuts he created, the tears still falling, never ending. She looked into his eyes, and something in them made her composure snap. She lunged at him, sobbing, clutching him as if he was the only thing she had left, and he realized he kind of was. And he held her, watching the red stain her clothes. He let her cry, and eventually he sobbed with her.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

…**...**

Everything had to be normal.

There could be no sign whatsoever that anything had transpired last night, no sign of the fresh bond between the new girl and the outsiders. It was agreed (they forced her) that Sango would remain 'loyal' to the Pack (she threw a fit) because it was in the best interests of her (she threw a bigger fit) and Kagome (that finally shut her up. She was, after all, in this to help Kagome). They reasoned that, as an upside, Sango could get close to Kikyo. While the thought made her cringe, she agreed with them. Kikyo, it seemed, was the root of most of the 'Mute Girl' rumors. It was Sango's job to investigate Kikyo's position in the grand scheme of things, i.e., why Kikyo despised Kagome. _Simple,_ Sango thought... except for one thing.

Her job sucked.

Sitting in the cafeteria with the Pack, Sango dutifully smiled and gossipped with the girls. Miroku had explained their names last night, while simultaneously warning her to be careful around all of them. Sango made a point to listen carefully and memorize what he said, even if his warning confused her; what could a few high school girls do, besides spread rumors and tarnish reputations? Miroku had given her a look, sad and sympathetic, and she realized she had been thinking out loud. Looking back, Sango remembered how his face had told her one thing:

You don't want to know.

He then proceeded to go over each of the pack members in detail.

There were five girls; Kanna, Kagura, Abi, Shima, and Kikyo, the leader.

Kanna was the shortest one. She was pale, with dyed-white hair, eyes black as onyx, and lips smeared with pink tinted gloss. Her father owned a car dealership across town, so money was not one of her worries. She didn't speak much, but when she did she loved to rhyme, so most of her sentences were riddles. She never went anywhere without her silver compact mirror, and god help anyone who tried to touch it, let alone take it from her.

Kagura was Kanna's younger sister, and the braver of the two. Ironically, she was much taller than Kanna; Kagura was the second tallest of the group. She had an obsession with nature, or, to be more exact, the wind. She had a jeweled clip adorned with feathers that she always wore in her hair, which was black as pitch. Her eyes were a cinnamon color, but it was a common thought that she wore contact lenses. Like her sisters obsession with her compact, Kagura never went anywhere without her golden fan.

Abi was the tallest and more exotic looking girl of the group. She had almond shaped eyes that were colored a dark brown, and skin that was a healthy tan. She frequently tied her hair up with a red ribbon, given to her by her mother, who happened to be the top news reporter in the city. Abi was masterful at the art of the spear, and carried around a collapsable spear in her purse. Even though it was illegal, seeing as it was a weapon, the authorities looked the other way because of her mother, who was known to be a vengeful woman.

Second to last of the group was Shima, a delicate girl who was almost as pale as Kanna. She had dull black hair, and dull black eyes, and her father was the head of the local bank.

When Miroku didn't continue Shima's description, Sango raised an eyebrow. She was told later that night by Koga that Shima made Miroku uncomfortable; she was obsessed with him, ever since he had saved her from drowning in the community pool when she was 6. The thought of someone being obsessed with the pervert made both Sango and Koga share a laugh; it was only later on that Sango realized how much Shima worried her.

Moving on to Kikyo's description, Miroku's face took on a dark look. Kikyo, head of the Pack, was third tallest in the group. She had long, lustrous black hair, and cold eyes which were a light brown color. Her father was the Mayor; the most powerful man in town. No one dared mess with Kikyo, for fear of what her father would do. Miroku, once finished describing the girls, stood and made an abrupt exit; Sango remembered staring at him in wonder.

His violet eyes were the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Sango? Hey, Sango! Are you listening?!"

Jolted from her daydream, Sango glanced at the source of the interruption; Abi.

"Yeah, sorry Abi. I'm listening now. What were you saying?"

"The bell just rang, its time for class! Come on, we have science together, right?"

Sango blinked.

"Oh, um, yeah, lets go."

Swiftly rising from her chair, Sango grabbed her things and hurried after Abi. The pack was waiting at the door, and Sango took the opportunity to go through her information one more time. Kanna, Kagura, Abi, Shima.

Kikyo.

All were rich, all were strange, all were fierce.

Sango stared at what was to be her mission.

Then she put on a fake smile and hurried out the door with them.

_Heaven help me._

* * *

_**I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. **__**  
**_

**I know I promised that I would have this up last week, but my school work got in the way. ;-;**_  
_

**...**_  
_**GOD I SUCK.**

**But anyways, reviews are appreciated, and also! ForeverxWeird is having so many issues right now, that we decided that I would take over for Mute Girl and she would continue to write her other story Wiccas Way (ITS SO GOOD YOU HAVE TO GO CHECK IT OUT RIGHT NAO!). She'll still have input and everything, but she just wont physically write any chapters. For now, anyway. :)  
**

**Please review! Can't fix what I don't know about!  
**

**-The Green Ninja  
**


End file.
